


Danke Schoen

by only_in_dreams (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Ballonlea, Cozy, Drunk Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hiun City | Castelia City (Pokemon), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isshu-chihou | Unova Region (Pokemon), Repressed Emotions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Turntable, Wyndon, records
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/only_in_dreams
Summary: Opal asks Bede to dance with her, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Poplar | Opal
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Danke Schoen

The twilight had just creeped in on Ballonlea. Not that anyone could really tell, with the towering foliage and fungi blocking any light from filtering down to the quaint, mysterious town; lines of cottages settling in for a warm summer’s night.

In one such cottage sat a peculiar white-haired boy, studying Fairy-type lore from the light of a gaudy pink lamp. 

Opal’s interior decoration could be a sight for sore eyes, Bede thought, though he would never say that to the woman’s face. Besides, it was kind of cozy.

Then The Wizard herself made an appearance, her brandy glass barely half finished yet she was spinning and laughing like a lunatic. 

Bede groaned, Opal should really lay off the alcohol, he thought. Her frail blood makes her more lightweight than a Float Stone.

Dragging out an ancient turntable, Opal happily hummed to herself before putting a small, black circle on it. Gently placing the needle down, a song began blaring out of the speakers.

“Bede, won’t you dance with me?” Opal asked with a sly look on her face. “I haven’t danced to this number in years.”

Bede immediately got up from his seat, although he would rather continue studying, he was used to taking orders without question from people older than him. Rose had taught him that quite well.

“Now you lead me,” Opal then said with a giggle, clutching Bede’s porcelain-skinned hand.

As they began to twirl around in the cozy living room, lyrics began to spill out of the song; floods of memories swirling in Bede’s mind.

_ ♩ Danke schoen, darling, danke schoen _

_ Thank you for all the joy and pain _

_ Picture shows, second balcony was the place we'd meet _

_ Second seat, go Milcery treat, you were sweet ♩ _

Bede remembers how he first met Rose. Never had he been so happy to have been finally rescued from that suffocating orphanage. The first day, the older man took him to get ice cream and even gave him his own Pokémon, a Hatenna. That was a good day, but later learned it was a clever trick.

_ ♩ Danke schoen, darling, danke schoen _

_ Save those lies, darling don't explain _

_ I recall Castelia Park in fall _

_ How you tore you dress, what a mess, I confess, that’s not all ♩ _

Rose coming back from a business trip in Unova. Bede recalls being happy to see him, spending time with his assistant Oleana was not fun at all. The lady treated him with contempt. Running to the door of the Wyndon flat he lived with Rose in, it became clear that “father” was not happy. Pushing Bede aside, grumbling about something falling through, going right to his study, not bothering to deal with Bede’s cries. It would only get worse from there.

_ ♩ Danke schoen, darling, danke schoen _

_ Thank you for walks down Lover's Lane _

_ I can see hearts carved on a tree _

_ Letters intertwined for all time _

_ Yours and mine, that was fine ♩ _

A letter arrived on day in Opal’s mail. A letter that simply had “Sorry” written in excellent caligraphy on the front. No return address nor sender’s name was on it. Upon getting a faint whiff of rosiness from the paper exterior of the letter, Bede immediately knew who it was from. Breaking down right there, Bede promptly threw the letter in the trash. Luckily Opal was out shopping so she did not have to see the utter mess Bede was. He did not ever want to give a Rose that satisfaction of opening that letter, a man who used him for various things, emotionally and physically scarred him, and finally abandoned him when he “damaged” his reputation. He was only trying to make him happy, win some sort of approval.

_ ♩ Danke schoen, darling, danke schoen _

_ Thank you for seeing me again _

_ Though we go on our separate ways _

_ Still the memory stays for always _

_ My heart says danke schoen _

_ Danke schoen, my darling, danke schoen _

_ I said thank you for, hmm, seeing me again _

_ Though we go our separate ways _

_ Still the memory stays for always _

_ My heart says danke schoen ♩ _

But you know what, Bede thought furiously. Fuck you Rose! Look at me now, a Gym Leader and where are you now? In prison for almost destroying the whole damn region. I’m happy, so happy now. It was then when hot tears started to stream down Bede’s sculpted face from his lilac eyes.

_ ♩ Danke schoen, auf wiedersehen _

_ Danke schoen ♩ _

Bede didn’t even notice that the song was over until he felt gentle hands bring him up into a hug. 

“What’s wrong dear?” Opal cooed softly.

“I-I’m just so h-happy!” Bede half-yelled between sobs.

That was the night it all came out, every detail. But strangely, it felt comfortable spilling all his pain and suffering on Opal. Opal then hugged Bede tighter, both of them huddled together in the middle of the living room, oblivious to the world surrounding them.

Everything would finally be all right, Bede thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song “Danke Schoen,” particularly the Wayne Newton version (like in Ferris Bueller’s Day Off).
> 
> Danke schoen means “thank-you very much” (ironic right?)
> 
> Auf wiedersehen means “goodbye.”
> 
> Some lyrics changed to make them fit in the Pokémon universe.
> 
> Any constructive criticism is encouraged ^-^


End file.
